


Meet The Jones'

by jessicaaimee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, F/M, Famous Jughead, Fluff and Angst, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, and telling everyone who much this love each other, basically bughead are looking back on their history, famous betty, idek what this is, well i'm gonna try and write smut lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicaaimee/pseuds/jessicaaimee
Summary: Author Jughead Jones fell in love with actress Betty Cooper when she stared in the film version of his best selling book. Now 15 years later at age 35, they are married with 3 gorgeous children. They are going to give a film crew an insight into what happens in their family home, as well as telling their love story.





	1. Introductions & First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII! This is my first ever fanfic so pls pls be nice. I am learning :)  
> I posted an edit on tumblr for this an everyone went crazy so i am hoping this gets the same reaction. 
> 
> Basically, jughead and betty are reliving their past and telling their love story and how they ended up together and how they ended up with these beautiful children !!!! 
> 
> ITALICS ARE THE PAST  
> NORMAL IS THEM NOW. 
> 
> tumblr: reinshartlili

“Are you really doing this?” Jughead asked, as he turn to face his wife.

“We sure are babe. Way to late to back out now” she giggled, as she moved her fingers through his hair to try and calm him down.

Jughead sighed heavily as he looked at the camera’s all set up in front of him. He honestly can’t remember agreeing to this but then again, he agreed to every single thing Betty asked him. All she had to do was smile and he would be putty in her hand.

“Now, where are my little munchkins?!” The man from behind the camera shouted. The camera man being their friend Kevin, who has been in the industry for just as long as they have. As soon as the words left his mouth, Jughead was attacked by two bodies throwing themselves at him at full force. The two eldest where his double (which he was extremely smug about) but they couldn’t be more different. He smiled at them, as he heard his youngest child wake up startled wondering what the noise was.

Madison was the eldest out of the twins (by 5 minutes which she reminds them at every chance she gets). She was wise beyond her years but more reserved, wedging herself between the arm of the couch and Jughead’s side. She has her mother’s bright fluorescent hair that shone proudly and a pair of glasses that sat perched at the end of her nose. With a fiery attitude to match and a likeness to winding her brother up. She was a vision.

Her brother, Oliver was the complete opposite. He was constantly on the move and as soon as he found out about this documentary into their lives, they hadn’t heard the last of it. His eyes were bright and he was bouncing up and down on the couch they were all sat on. Very eager to do this.

He looked up when he seen Betty come back into the room with their newest and youngest child. Little Charlotte was 6 months old and has been the calmest out of their kids and was thriving every single day. He held his arms old for the youngest tot as she shrieked loudly upon seeing her dad. He took her, winking at Betty in the process who squeezed herself in the middle of the couch, next to Jughead and the twins on either side of them. 

“Now all the fam is here!” Kevin clapped excitedly “Let’s start with introductions. We’ll start with Ollie and work our way down to Mads”

“Oliver” the boy shouts up. He frowns momentarily before standing up on the couch. “My name is Oliver”

Betty giggles, wrapping her arms around her sons waist pulling him back down. “Yeah, stick with Oliver. He doesn’t like Ollie…”

“Sorry Oliver” Kevin shouted from behind the camera. “Since Oliver decided to start off why don’t we go the other way?”

“I’m Betty Jones, was Betty Cooper and I’m an actress. If you’re watching this you probably now that already that” she smiles before nodding to Madison.

“I’m Madison. You can call me Mads for short, I don’t mind nicknames unlike someone else” she glares at her younger sibling before facing the camera again.

“Mads!” Jughead hissed. “Stop glaring at your brother please”

Madison just smirks and settled back into the couch happily, knowing she had annoyed both her father and her sibling.

“I am Jughead Jones….” He says awkwardly and sits in silence for a few minutes. “What else am I supposed to say?! They know who I am…”

Betty giggles on the other end of the couch. “Very informative Jughead, a 89 year old could be watching his and never had social media. Stop assuming everyone knows who you are” she winks and smirks at him.

“You literally said the same thing!” Jughead shouted. Once he noticed his wife’s teasing he rolled his eyes, playfully glaring at her.

“Obviously our little baba here can’t introduce herself. So this is Charlotte” Jughead says to the camera, as he playfully holds his youngest up the the air. He was rewarded with a lap of slobber due to her teething.

Betty looks over her family, seeing Jughead wipe the slobber off with the look of love in his eyes. Charlotte shrieking loudly, as if she is proud of herself. Oliver is laughing at jughead’s current state, thinking its the funniest thing he’s ever seen. And Madison is holding her baby sister in her lap, bouncing her up and down making her shriek even louder.

“And this is our family” Betty announces with the brightest smile.

Once they had all settled down, they turned their attention to Kevin who was reading questions that fans had sent in to their favourite couple. “Now let’s start at the beginning. Why did you two decide to do this?”

“Do you want to take this one babe?” Jughead asked Betty.

**\- 7 months earlier -**

**Jughead threw himself into bed head first, fully clothed and sighing heavily.**

**“Jug, enough. All you done was take the kids to the park today” Betty smirked at his husband.**

**He threw his head up in shock. “Do you not know how hyperactive our children are?! I am too old for this shit” he groaned loudly.**

**She laughed, pulling him to sit in front of her so she could massage his shoulders. “Okay grandpa”**

**He moaned at the feel of her fingers losing up the knots that where cerated while running after his children. He completely forgot how much they loved making him tired and decided that he needed at least 4 days to loosen up. But he was happy he worn them out so much, they have been asleep since and he could have some special time with his wife.**

**“How is our little egg doing?” Betty smiled as she glanced down at her very swollen stomach.**

**“Very active today. I know we only have 5 weeks left but I think she may make appearance sooner rather than later”**

**Jughead closed his eyes, focusing completely on his wife’s hands working their magic. “Oh I hope it’s soon. I can’t wait to meet our little miracle”**

**Betty smiled, kissing the back of his neck. “Go get ready for bed. I need to talk to you about something”**

**He turned to look at her with his frowned eyebrows. She giggled at his reaction. “Stop worrying, your wrinkles are gonna get worse” she smirked as she pushed him off the bed.**

**He took his tired self to the bathroom and got himself ready for bed. He retuned to bed in just his boxers and climbed into bed, sitting waiting patiently for his wife to talk to him.**

**“So I was speaking to Kevin today and you know the way he’s starting a new website about the life of celebrities?” She waited for Jughead to nod before continuing.**

**“Well he already has a list of people who want their stories. Even Veronica and Sweet Pea have signed up and they share nothing. But Kevin being Kevin wants us to do it... I know we don’t share everything but I do thin-**

**She was cut off by her husbands lips on hers. She gasped against his mouth before she let herself get lost in the kiss, moaning slightly at how deeply he was kissing her. He pulled away slowly after a few minutes, proud that even after nearly 15 years together he could still get her worked up.**

**“Babe, we can do it”**

**“Really?!” She squealed, clapping her hands happily.**

**He chuckled “I don’t see why not. But I’m not doing this while you're pregnant. Can we wait until our baby is here and we can introduce her properly?”**

**Betty nodded, grabbing his face and kissing him everywhere. He chuckled as he was thrown back onto the back, as she straddled his hips. He ran his hands up her thighs, he sighed contently. Looking up at her in his t-shirt that didn’t fit over her stomach anymore. Alls he could think was how amazing she looked pregnant. He believed that she looked beautiful no matter what but seeing her create a human that he helped make, the feeling was priceless.**

**“If this is the reaction I get when I say yes, I may say it more often” he smirked.**

**She ran her hands over his chest. “Oh Juggie, you’ve never said no to me” she winked. “Now let me show you how much I love you” she breathed heavily, as she took his shirt off her body and leaning down kissing him hard.**

-

“And now look at us?!” Kevin squealed. Betty laughed as Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Now, this is going to completely laid back. I don’t want yous to feel uncomfortable and if you don’t want me to ask any questions just tell me and we’ll skip them but I just want everyone to see how much of a normal family you guys are. And of course, your beautiful children who are right now fighting over who should have the last cupcake” Kevin laughed.

“Oh I think not” Jughead stood up going into the kitchen to see his twins shouting and screaming.

“Dad! Tell him it’s my cupcake because I am the oldest” Madison screamed.

“She can’t use that excuse her whole life! She not the oldest person in the world” Oliver screamed back, stomping his feet and crossing his arms in a strop.

“I am the oldest!” She screamed. Her voice reaching a pitch, that Jughead pretty sure dogs could hear.

“You’re not old. Dad is old” Oliver said back.

“Oliver Jones! I am not old” Jughead shouted back, shocked.

“Let’s face it dad. Yes you are, you’re starting to get grey hair” Madison said mentioning to his head.

“Wh-what?! Right I came in here to tell you two to shut up about a cupcake and now you’ve ganged up on me?! Now because of that insult, neither of you are having the cupcake. I need it to mend my broken heart” he stepped forward, holding his hand out for it.

Oliver sighed, handing it over before turning to his sister. “I was hoping mum would have come in. She wouldn’t have eaten it herself”

Madison scoffed, walking beside her brother into the living room. “I know. Dad always takes the treats away from us for himself”

Jughead stood astonished in the middle of his kitchen. He wasn’t just insulted by his kids once but twice. He put the cupcake down and walked back into the living room to find Betty and Kevin sat there trying to hold back a laugh.

“Am I old?” He asked as he snuggled into his wife’s side. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, giggling.

“Of course not baby. You’re still the 20 year old who I fell in love with” she kissed his temple. Jughead snuggled in closer to Betty, who continued to play with his hair to calm him down.

Kevin turned to them, smiling sweetly. “God will you two ever stop being so cute?” The pair laughed at their best friend.

“Kevin get on with the questions please?” Jughead pleased.

“Okay okay” Kevin sighed. “First one is pretty easy... How did you guys meet?”

“Do you wanna take this one babe?” Jughead asked Betty.

-

_“Oh Veronica. I am so nervous” Betty gasped as she looked at herself in the full length mirror in her hotel room. Betty and Veronica have just stared in the new film ‘The Truth About Jason Blossom”. She has been acting for a few years now but this was her most serious role to date. It was good… amazing in fact. She had read the book before she even got offered the role and she was captivated._

_They finished filming 7 months ago and tonight was the world premiere off the film. She was excited but there was something that wasn’t settling right in her stomach. Betty would be lying if she said that she hadn't noticed Jughead. She met him a few days after they started filming and he was a frequent addition to the set after a while. But she wasn’t complaining. His smile was infectious and his ocean blue eyes could make anyone fall in love. She tired to keep her distance but something pulled her. She wanted to know every single thing that went on in his head. It started with the quite ‘hello’ as they passed each other and by the time they finished the film, he knew her coffee order off by heart. Betty tired to not think too much into it. She knew she wouldn’t see him after the film ended but she would be lying if she said she hadn’t fantasied about him. She is only human after all._

_“B… you’ve been to like a million of these things. Why are you suddenly so n-“ Veronica paused to take in her best friends facial expression, which she knew resembled a tomato. “Wait… does this have something to do with Mr Jughead Jones!?”_

_“How do you know?!”_

_The raven haired girl scoffed “Oh please, I have been watching the pair of you eye fuck each other overtime he come onto set. I have never known an author to take such interest in a production off a film before…”_

_“Maybe he didn’t want his book to be ruined…” Betty whispered, not making eye contact with her._

_“Or maybe it had something to do with a blonde beauty who literally took his breath away, the second she walked onto set” Veronica chuckled, smiling at Betty._

_“B. Why don’t you just go for it? The boy is obsessed with you and I’m sorry but if you don’t climb that like a tree soon then I will!”_

_Betty spun around, gasping at her best friend. “No you wouldn’t” She sighed as she watched Veronica raise an eyebrow at her. “Alright yes, I fancy the pants off him and if he speaks to me tonight I will be very happy and if I have enough to drink I will agree to a date”_

_“THAT’S MY GIRL!” Veronica clapped her hands before grabbing her best friend. “Let’s go and get your man”_

_-_

“Oh so it was Betty who made the first move then?” Kevin smirked at the pair.

Betty flushed. Turning her attention to her children, Oliver was curled up into her side, actually paying attention to what she was saying for once. While Madison was on the floor with Charlotte entertaining her with a few toys so she wouldn’t get grouchy.

Jughead chuckled. “Oh no, she definitely didn’t make the first move” he smirked at his wife. “It was all me and I am taking full credit…”

-

_You'd think she would be used to the camera, flashing lights and the million questions that gets thrown her way. But it never gets any easier. If anything it gets harder. She sighed heavily, walking out onto the balcony of the hotel where the afterparty was being held. She needed a breather before she panicked way too much. The film got amazing reviews and she was actually surprised about how much she liked it. She sat a few seats away from Jughead. God he had turned up on that red carpet and she's pretty sure she drooled at the sight of him in a white button down and a navy Gucci suit. He was a dream._

_The wind hit her in the face, bringing her back to reality as she looked over the beautiful city that she now called home. She does get home sick from time to time and unfortunately on the biggest night of her career, it just happened to be now. She sighed heavily, when someone cleared their throat behind her breaking her daydream. She spun on her heels to see the dream himself standing there._

_“Hey” he smiled at her. As he took a step towards her. “What are you doing out here when there are so many people in there dying to get your name on their next movie?” He chuckled, standing next to her. His back resting onto the balcony rails._

_She smiled softly back at him. “Just needed a breather... it gets too much sometimes. All the people, questions and everything else to be honest”_

_He nodded. “Oh I understand that. People asking questions about your future when you haven't even decided what to have for dinner that night. Let alone in the next 8 months”_

_She giggled “Yeah exactly. I kinda just want a breather in general for a few months now. I think I've walked my ass off for a while now”_

_“Well from what I have seen the past 10 months. Cooper, you’re amazing at what you do and if you need a break then take one, you do deserve it after all” She blushed, looking down momentarily before looking at him again._

_“Thanks Jughead, you don’t have to say that...”_

_“I wouldn't say it, if I didn't think it Betts” he smiled softly at her. He spun himself round, lending on the rails off the balcony looking out onto the city. He moved closed to Betty and he tried to not notice the shiver that he felt go down her._

_“You know” he started. “I didn’t have to come to the set as many times as I did...” Betty held her breath in anticipation as she waited for him to continue. “But the very first day I met you. I thought you was special. You didn’t even do anything out of the ordinary, alls you did was smile at me and I was a goner” he chuckled._

_“Then I knew that I couldn’t not see you again. So I made up every excuse in the book to come and see you, then I think the crew kinda guessed what I was doing so they stopped asking. And the only thing I regret is not asking you out sooner. But you were so in character and I'd never forgive myself if I distracted you”_

_She looked down feeling a heat rush through her. She couldn't believe this was happening, she was so happy she could easily happy dance around the place. “You really mean this?” She asked, as she looked back up at him._

_He nodded, taking her hands into his. “Of course Betty. I'd be an asshole if I turned around now and was like ‘oh no sorry it’s all a joke’. You’re world class and I would be honoured if you would go on a date with me” he smiled, rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands._

_She giggled, trying to stop her heart rate. “I would love too Jughead” she stepped forward pulling him into a tight embrace._

_He sighed heavily, as he wrapped his arms around her. Probably squeezing her too tight but she didn’t care, she felt so good. He breathed him her natural, heavenly sent deciding it was his favourite thing in the world. He slowly pulled away, moving his hands upwards towards her face. She let out a small whimper, when she saw his eyes flicker to her lips._

_She wasn't sure who moved in first but they did meet half way. She left as if time stopped still when their lips connected. Yes, she has kissed boys before and didn’t complain. But nothing compared to this. She didn't want this to end. The shiver that ran through her spine only encouraged her to explore what else his mouth had to offer. His hands moved down her sides, landing on her waist and he pulled her into his chest. She sighed deeply against his mouth, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to collide with hers. Without thinking, her hands moved into his hair pulling on the thick strands, earning a low moan from him. He slowly pulled away, keeping her forehead against hers breathing heavily. She watched him swallow as he took in the sight of her now red cheeks and breathless complexion._

_“Do you wanna get out of here?” He asked, his voice sounding as if he was being strangled. She nodded, smiling slightly as he entwined their fingers leading her through the party to the exit._

_She caught Veronica’s eye as he was passing who looked as if she was gonna pass out with excitement at the couple. Betty giggled, mouthing that she would text her tomorrow. She squeezed Jughead’s hand as they walked out the door, he turned his head and winked at her in response. She was fucked._

_-_

_“And what happened next?!” Kevin screamed when Jughead stopped talking. “You can’t leave us all hanging here...”_

_Jughead chucked. “Keller, get your dick back in your pants”_

_“Jughead!” Betty screamed, as the kids looked up at him._

_“Aw daddy has to put money in the swear jar” Madison grinned, mentioning to the jar on the other side of the room._

_Jughead groaned. “You’re not getting your pocket money this week because you reminded everyone of that”_

_“What’s a dick?” Oliver asked, looking up from his lego set that he was currently building on the floor._

_“Oh my lord!” Betty groaned, putting her head in her hands. She glared at her husband who was laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes. Kevin and the rest of the crew joining in._

_“You’ll find out when your older sweetie” Betty said to her son. Before turning to her husband and best friend “Now I suggest you two stop before I walk over there and break your camera and Jughead will be sleeping on the couch” she smiled sweetly before taking Charlotte for a diaper change._

_Jughead chuckled “You love us really babe!” He shouted as she walked away._

_He turned to Kevin who had just calmed down anyway. “But on a serious note, nothing happened that night. We just kissed and I took her to my favourite diner and took her home. I'm a gentleman me Kev” he smirked._

_Kevin just hummed, not sounding convinced. “Well I think the audience will be very intrigued with what happened so why don’t you tell us?”_

_-_

_“No way” Betty said as she watched Jughead pull his bike out of car park underneath the hotel._

_“What?” He asked innocently. “Seriously Betts, your 22 and haven’t been on the back of a motorbike?”_

_“No because believe it or not. I enjoy living” she said raising her voice. “Jughead, do you know how dangerous these things are?!”_

_Jughead chuckled, as he pulled a helmet out and straddled his bike. “They are only dangerous if you ride them dangerously. I have been riding for nearly 3 years and I have caused crashed or been involved in one”_

_Betty didn’t even know what he said because she was too mesmerised by him on this bike. He was so hot and it was even more attractive the fact he didn’t even know it._

_She sighed heavily “I don’t know Jug...”_

_“You can have my helmet and you will be on the back of it for what? 5 minutes and I will win your heart over with the most devious burger in LA” he smirked._

_She rolled her eyes, holding her hand out to take the helmet. He smirked, helping her place it on her head and click the clasp into place underneath her chin. He pecked her lips softly, as he hoisted her dress up and sat behind him._

_“Just go slow okay?” She whispered into his ear._

_“Oh no can do. It’s way more dangerous if we go slow, we need to go the more speed” he chuckled, as he felt her hands tighten around his waist._

_“Hold on tight Cooper”_

-

_Betty was surprised at how much she enjoyed that. She never understand why people would drive a vehicle that didn’t have a roof but the freedom she felt was like no other. She was starting to wonder if the feeling of freedom was from the bike or from the driver. Jughead was the breath of fresh air that she needed._

_The bike came to a stop outside a diner that reminded her of the one she had back home. She took the helmet off passing it to Jughead who placed it away. She smiled as he took her hand once again, leading her into the nearly empty diner._

_“Found this one night while I was driving around. It’s a hidden gem and makes the best vanilla milkshakes I have ever tasted” he grinned as they sat down in a booth, across from each other._

_“Oh, I will be the judge of that one Jones. The diner back home, is what dreams are made off and I can assure you, nothing is beating them bad boys” she smirked at him._

_He signalled over the waitress and they ordered. She let her eyes roam over him, they looked so out of place. He had took his suit jacket off and rolled his sleeves up to try and fit in. She only realised then that she was still in her fall length black gown which she couldn’t wait to get out off._

_“Are you done staring at me Cooper?” He laughed, as she turned the colour of a tomato._

_“Don’t flatter yourself Jones” she smirked back, as the waitress bought them their milkshakes. She took a slip off hers, he was right. This was amazing, not as good as back home but it was on parr._

_“So does it reach your expectations?”_

_She giggled “it does. Not as good but trust me it’s not far off”_

_He chuckled. “So you’re from Riverdale right?”_

_She nodded. “Born and bred. Small town and it was nice”_

_“Tell me about you Betts”_

_She sighed “Well, I am your stereotypical ‘perfect’ girl. Daughter to a happily married couple, expected to exceed in everything and be the best I could be. A* student and prom queen” she shuddered at the last part. That received a laugh from Jughead._

_“Don’t tell me being prom queen wasn’t a dream off yours” he said teasing her._

_She rolled her eyes “It was up until senior year and I thought ‘fuck this’. Started flunking my lessons and took part in the school musical of ‘Carrie’ and luckily for me a movie scout was there and thought I had a gift. I wasn't gonna accept it but knowing that my mum and dad would disapprove just give me the push” she giggled._

_“How are your parents now? Are they still pissed?”_

_She shrugged. “Well since they haven’t spoken to me in about 2 years? What do you think?”_

_Jughead reached across the table to hold her hand. “Oh I'm sorry Betts”_

_She smiled slightly. “It’s just something that I have dealt with. They wanted me to be a journalist and take after them and yeah I was good. But nothing like them, I would have made a shambles off the whole thing. Acting is my true calling”_

_“You got that right Coop. Everything about your work is stunning and beautiful and you should be so proud of the movie. It’s excellent” he answered, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand._

_“Thanks Jug” she smiled. “Anyway, enough about my tragic life. Tell me about you”_

_He shrugged. “Nothing to tell, born and bred in downtown LA. I have a sister who I haven’t seen since she was 5, her and mum left when I was in high school. I stayed with my dad who was okay, not the best parent but he was there so I can’t complain”_

_She squeezed his hand “Do you know where your sister is now?”_

_He shook his head. “I am trying to look for her but up to now it’s been a lost course. But I will one day” She nodded, admiring his determination._

_“Yes you will. Who knows you might have someone else to help with your investigation” she smirked, finishing off her milkshake._

_He stared into her eyes. The intense look made her feel vulnerable but sexy at the same time. The sadness that was in his eyes was slowly being overshadowed by love and desire and Betty could feel her body temperature rise up. She cleared her throat, sitting up right as she played with the straw that was now abandoned in her glass, diverting her eyes to everywhere else so she wouldn’t go and throw herself onto his lap._

_“So Jones... is this your idea of a first date?” She teased._

_“Oh no Cooper. I plan on taking you on the best first date of your life, this is just a warm up” he winked at her._

-

The story was interrupted from a loud squeal from Oliver who came running into the sitting room who had something in his hand which neither Betty or Jughead could make out. They figured it was something off Madison’s as she came running after him, glaring and ready for a fight.

Madison looked at her parents who pointed in the direction that Oliver had ran off in. They realised from a young age that the only way to help was to leave them to sort themselves out.

“I don’t know how you two cope with the noise in this house!” Kevin screamed, as Charlotte decided to join in the havoc by banging two toys together squealing loudly.

“Believe it or not Kevin it begins us peace. We’re actually more worried when they’re quite” Betty chuckled, setting Charlotte into her lap covering in kisses.

“I better go and find the twins because the look Mads had on her face, her poor brother will probably be buried in the garden” he sighed, throwing himself up off the couch.

Betty snuggled into Charlotte who was bored off the screaming and was slowly drifting asleep. She turned her eyes to Kevin who was mesmerised by the toddler.

“Isn’t your god-daughter beautiful?” Betty asked kevin, smiling brightly.

He chuckled. “She sure is. I just want to want to take her home. God I just love her” Betty giggled, kissing her daughters head before getting her comfy against her chest.

“Well you need to finish this story so I can go home and leave you and your beautiful family to clam down before it starts all again tomorrow”

-

_Jughead pulled up outside betty’s apartment building, helping her off the bike that he remained sitting on. She handed him the helmet back._

_“Thank you for tonight Jughead. It meant a lot” she smiled bashfully, looking at the floor. He placed her hands in his, letting his thumb rub the back of her hands._

_“Well I'm not gonna turn down spending a night with a beautiful woman am I?”_

_She flushed at the compliment. “You think I'm beautiful?”_

_Jughead scoffed at her comment. “You’re one of the most beautiful woman I've ever met” he squeezed her hand, making her look up to him._

_He dropped her hands before trailing them up to her face, cupping her cheeks before leaning in to place a kiss on her lips. She steadied herself by wrapping her arms around his neck, knowing the electricity would knock her off her feet like it did hours before. She opened her mouth also instantly remembering how amazing his tongue felt against hers hours before. She heard him groan low in his throat and they both battled for domination. She won. Learning what he liked and what made him groan, which she suddenly decided was her new favourite sound. She pulled away, breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath._

_“Wow” he mumbled, keeping his forehead against her’s. She giggled, kissing him softly before stepping away from him._

_“I'll see you tomorrow?”_

_“You sure will” he winked. “Piece of advice, wear something formal. We’re going on a proper date and I wanna show you off”_

_“Um, Jug. I’m famous... kinda hard to not be followed” she frowned._

_He chuckled. “Don’t underestimate me Cooper. I’ve already got it planned. Just trust me” She giggled_

_“I trust you Jug” He smiled softly, something about the way she said them words moved something inside of him. She said them with so much honestly that he didn’t know whether to run away and save her from falling for a train wreck like himself or kiss her and never let her go. She got to her apartment door before turning back._

_“Go home Jug, I assure you I'm safe” she giggled, before blowing him a kiss and whispered him a good night._

_He smiled as he seen her enter the building. He couldn’t stop the excitement that was building up inside off him. Tonight was everything he had wanted and more and he was more than excited to see where this was going. But the one thing he knew was that Betty Cooper is a special woman and he wasn’t going to lose her._


	2. First Date & Fist Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date was meant to be something special and it was until they had 3 unexpected visitors. Now with a black eye, he had to explain his past why before he was ready too. Has he scared her off already?

Jughead’s favourite day of the week was Sunday. He looked forward to it every week, spending the morning snuggled in bed with his wife and his children jumping on them to wake up. Any normal parent would hate it but even to this day, his now interrupted Sundays reminded him off how lucky he is to have this life.

He rolled over, snuggled more into his wife who was lying on her side. Her back now against his chest, he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face when he heard her sigh contently in her sleep. He opened his eyes to have a face full of blonde hair and he could feel his heart fill with the love and security he always felt when he was near her.

“I can hear you thinking you know” Jughead chuckled, realising his wife was awake as well. He pulled her closer, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. She turned around so she was facing him and placed a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled at her as they pulled away and kept their foreheads rested against each other’s.

“So what are you thinking about?” She whispered, not wanting to ruin their little moment. She worshipped moments like this and wanted to keep it going for as long as possible.

Jughead sighed. “Nothing really, just how lucky I am to have you and our crazy yet amazing children” he chuckled.

“Look at you. You cheese ball, I remember a time when it took you nearly a year and a half to say say ‘I love you” she laughed, as Jughead rolled his eyes.

“You’re never gonna let me live that down are you? I know how I felt, I just didn’t know how to say it okay?!” He shouted, while Betty burst out laughing.

“Baby, you know I'm just joking” she giggled, before pushing him into his back and straddling his thighs. He run his hands over them until they settled on her waist. Even to this day, he was mesmerised by her beauty and he still couldn’t understand why she was still with him and happily accepted his proposal.

She smiled down at him, placing her hands on his chest running them down his hard body. She bit her lip, feeling him harden underneath her.

“Do you think we have some time for some adult fun? Before one of our children ruin it” she asked, rocking slowly and sensually against him.

Just as the words left her mouth, the cries from Charlotte filled the corridor. “Oh it’s as if she knew” she muttered, annoyed. Jughead chuckled, rearranging the pillows knowing Betty would bring their youngest child to them.

He smiled brightly seeing them walk through the door. He tried to keep his smug smile at bay, as Charlotte’s toothless grin got wider upon seeing her father. He loved his children, more than anything in the world and there was no better feeling than seeing them thrive everyday and also, even tho he’d never admit to Betty. But knowing all of his children where is double made him even more smug.

“There’s my baby!” He said, holding his arms out for her. Betty placed her in his arms before saying she needed the bathroom. Jughead’s full attention went onto his little girl, who was blabbering and screaming random noises that she is picking up. He smiled down at her, pretending to understand everything that she was say.

He looked up at the door to say Betty coming back with their other two children hot on her heels, bickering between each other. Betty rolled her eyes before sitting on their bed, leaving her children standing in the doorway arguing. Betty turned to jughead who was watching them with raised eyebrows.

“Do you know whats going on?” Jughead asked.

Betty sighed. “Between all the screaming, I think Oliver used Mad’s toothbrush to clean his toys because he seen me do it. But he doesn’t think he’s done anything wrong because I do it. So I tried explaining and I don’t use my sisters toothbrush and he is adamant that he’s in the right and Mad’s is losing her shit” she giggled.

Jughead set his sights on the twins in front of him. Anyone who come into contact with them could tell they were twins, they looked the same and it was frightening to be honest. But speaking to them, they were worlds apart. Madison was growing up by the day and Jughead would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared about the teenage years if this is how she was acting now. Were Oliver was a lot more reserved, quite at times and was often found with his head in the clouds. But he was as happy as a 6 year old should be.

“Oliver... you don’t use my toothbrush to clean your stupid dinosaur toys!” Madison’s voice screeched, piercing Jughead’s and Betty’s hearing in the process.

“They aren't stupid!” He screamed back. “I didn't do anything wrong! Mom does it all the time...”

“Yes but I use a clean toothbrush! Not your sisters” Betty interrupted, trying to keep herself from laughing.

“See?!” Madison said, throwing her arms across her chest, glaring at her brother.

Jughead sat there shaking his head. He looked at Charlotte who was watching the exchange with wide eyes and chewing on her fist.

“Kids! Enough now, I wanted to spend a lovely quiet morning without listening to you two scream at each other” Jughead shouted.

Madison looked at him. “Well you are the one shouting now. Not us two...” She snarled, folding her arms across her chest. Oliver following suit.

Jughead’s mouth dropped open “I refuse to sit here and be insulted by my own flesh and blood!” He passed Charlotte to Betty, who was wiping the tears away from her eyes.

“I fucking give up” he screamed dramatically before taking off downstairs. “AND I AM NOT PUTTING A DOLLAR IN THE JAR!” He screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Making the rest of his family giggle at his outburst.

-

They were once again sat in front of the couch with Kevin who has his notebook out in front off him, ticking off questions as he went. It was day 2 of the interviewing and the anxiety still raised within him. He knew the world only knew bits and pieces off his life, he kept himself to himself for years before Betty decided she’d had enough and wanted to show the world how much she loved her boyfriend. And who was Jughead to deny that?

“Where’s fangs these days?” Jughead asked taking in the crew in front of him realising one person was missing.

“He’s on a run to get some bike parts with Pea. They should be back this afternoon” Kevin smiled happily.

“Aw have you missed him?” Betty cooed, taking a gulp of her tea.

“So much. We’ve been together 6 years and I can’t cope spending a minute away from him” he sighed heavenly thinking off his partner.

“Alright. Mind out the gutter and lets get this show on the road” Jughead said, moving closer so he could swing his arm around Betty.

“Okay, well last time we spoke. You little old romantic Jughead kissed Betty good night and promised her a date... now I want the date in every detail possible. Please and thank you” Kevin smiled brightly.

-

_Betty was nervous. In fact she was so nervous, she was sure she was going to be sick all over the beautiful outfit she had prepared. She has been texting Jughead all morning trying to get hints out of him on where they were going. The man was true to his word and didn’t mention a thing, apart from saying she needed to dress her best because it was somewhere fancy. She rolled her eyes at the text, wondering what on earth he had up his sleeve._

_She decided to wear the red strappy dress that has been handing up in her wardrobe for too long. It was fitted and hugged her curves in all the right places and she was confident that Jughead was going to lose his mind when he saw her. She kept her make up simple but made a statement with a bright red lip. Her hair was still in curls from the night before, to keep them intact she clipped some to the side. She stood in front of her full length mirror and grinned at what she had accomplished._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzer going off, signalling that Jughead was here to pick her up. The butterflies in her stomach came flying back to life. She skipped to the door to be met with a bunch of roses handed to her. They were as big as his head and she could the feel of her butterflies change to something so much more. God she was falling for this man._

_He lowed the flowers and gasped when he saw her standing there. “Oh my god Betty... you look phenomenal” he whispered in awe._

_“Thank you Jughead” she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. “And thank you so much for these, they're beautiful” she said softly, turning the corner to go and put them in a vase._

_He followed her inside, taking in her apartment. It was so Betty, the white walls and the odd pastel pink colours scattered all around the room. the book shelf that was placed in the corner and his book standing proudly along the greats was a weird feeling. But it made him smile even brighter, she had a piece of him in her home. There was no better feeling than that._

_He couldn’t believe that this stunning woman thought he was good enough to go out with. He was the weirdo in high school, would be sat alone with a good book rather than chasing girls around and being desperate. He didn’t regret it but apart of him wished that he had the experience and the confidence to approach women and not be scared off the rejection that might come._

_“Are you ready Jug?” His day dream was interrupted as he turned to answer Betty._

_“I sure am” he smiled, offering her hand to take which he gladly did. They walked down the stairs of her apartment building hand in hand. To see a black Mercedes jeep sitting outside. It was matte and Betty stood still to take in the masterpiece._

_“Wow. And where have you been hiding this Jones?” She smirked as she walked around the vehicle to get a better look._

_He smirked “It was a ‘well done on your book becoming a film’ present to myself. I thought I deserved it” he chuckled._

_“It’s a very good present... Jug it’s beautiful and I'm not gonna lie I am very happy to not see your bike. I mean, this dress and a bike it was a disaster waiting to happen” she giggled._

_“Nah, I promised you a proper date and that did not include my dirty bike messing your beautiful dress” he winked, opening the passenger door for her to climb in._

_-_

_Jughead pulled out all the stops for this date. The restaurant was beautiful and Betty was touched that Jughead had thought about this so much to make sure they had the best night. He was a complete gentleman who held the door open for her and pulled the chair out when she sat down. He was wooing her and he was definitely succeeding._

_“So are you enjoying yourself?” Jughead asked as he took a sip of his wine._

_“Jug” she whispered. “This is the best date I've been on. I can't thank you enough... I am speechless” He reached across the time to take her hand, running his thumb over her hand._

_“You deserve it Betts” She blushed wishing their hands could stay connected but she knew she’d struggle to eat with only one hand. Their food arrived and they started a light conversation about random things, knowing that neither of them had the concentration to carry on talking while demolishing their food. Betty felt she couldn't breath when she finally finished and was surprised when Jughead offered to finish off whatever was on her plate. She just giggled pushing the plate towards him wondering where this boys appetite came from._

_They moved from their table in the restaurant to the balcony which had a little bar in the corner and looked out into the city. It was a beautiful night and she couldn’t help but feel like she was in a dream. They both sat on the tables next to the railing, Jughead sitting right beside her nursing his whiskey while she was careful to not knock her red wine over._

_“Its beautiful out here” she whispered, taking in the view before her. “So picturesque”_

_He nodded in agreement. “If only I had my camera...”_

_She turned her head. “Jughead Jones, is there anything you can’t do?”_

_He chuckled. “Oh yeah, I can’t ice skate tried that and fell right on my ass” he smirked at her._

_She rolled her eyes playfully. “So photography? Another one of your kinks?” She smirked, lifting her glass to her mouth._

_“Don’t be shouting out about kinks Cooper, its only the first date. Who do you think I am?” He winked back, laughing loudly at the blush that took over her face._

_“But to answer your question. I love photography more than I love writing, well at the minute I do anyway. I just like taking pictures of beautiful things and seeing how they come out, everything and everyone has a special and certain quality about them and I think its important to portray that on camera”_

_She nodded, understanding what he meant. “Maybe one day you can photograph me” she said smirking._

_“You're already at the top of my list Cooper” he winked back at her._

_She giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder. His arm found its way across the back of her chair, snuggling her into his chest even more enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded them. She was so incredibly happy she couldn't believe it._

-

“Oh Jug! Who knew you was that cute?!” Kevin screamed as Betty stopped to take a breather.

Jughead chuckled. “Yeah the only reason she’s stopped is because the ending wasn’t as good as the date” he sighed.

He turned to look at Betty who was playing with the hem of her sweater, not wanting to replay this part of their date but he thought it was important to voice what is life was like behind he hit the big time.

He sighed. “So everyone will know about my other book ‘Southside and Serpents. Well, when I released that book I wasn't completely honest about what happened...”

“You don't have to tell us Jug you know?” Kevin said from behind the camera, taking in his nervous behaviour.

“What’s the point doing a documentary about our lives if I'm just gonna lie? Plus Betts and I have spoken and we decided that its something that needs to voiced, especially since the rumours that have been flying around for years” He turned to look at Betty who was squeezing his hand, trying to take some of the nervousness away and replace it with the courage she felt she had.

-

_He didn't know why he turned around. But he suddenly felt 3 pairs of eyes burning into the back of his skull and he didn’t need to be smart to figure out who they were. But once he saw them, his whole past came flooding back and he didn’t know if he wanted to run and scream or run and be sick._

_“Well well, Jonesy don’t you scrub up well”_

_He growled, standing up leaving a very confused Betty sat on her own. “What are yous doing here?”_

_“Oh its nice to see you again as well” the girl smirked at him. Her eyes went to Betty who was sitting behind his frame as he tried his best to protect her. “Oh are you on a date? My apologies”_

_“You’re not really sorry are you though?” He snapped back._

_“Don’t speak to her like that Jones. You know exactly why we are here” the tallest out of them all said, stepping forward to protect his younger gang member._

_“Actually Pea. I don't. I told you I was out. I've been out for the past year and now what? You’re coming to get your revenge?” He laughed humourlessly._

_Betty couldn’t believe her eyes or ears. She had heard of the Southside Serpents, the notorious gang that lived on the rough side of the city. They always wore their leather jackets with pride, as if it was a second skin. She knew Jughead didn't have the best upbringing but she never in a million years expected this._

_“You know why we’re here kid. Yes you got out but theres one thing on your arm that still belongs to us and unfortunately that needs to go” he snarled._

_“Jug...” Betty whispered from behind him. She rose from her seat, wrapping her hands around his sides._

_He spun around. She knew that Jughead never wanted her too see him like this. This was the ‘gang’ Jughead and she could understand why people where so afraid off him. His eyes were so red, that they were spitting fire. If a look could kill her, she’d be six feet under by now._

_“Betts. You need to go” he growled. He grabbed his car keys out of his pants pocket, placing them in her hands._

_“No Jughead. You can’t stay here” she pleaded with him._

_“Betty. Go. Now... You can’t be around for this” he said sternly. She slowly kissed his cheek. She know he needed some comfort with all this going on. She picked up her purse and kept her head down as she walked out of the restaurant. She completely understood why Jughead sent her away, she was a celebrity and this is the shit that the tabloids thrive off. But she was worried for him. She knew it was weird to thinking about someone this much when they have only been seeing for a few days. But he had a feeling that if nothing ever came out of this, that Jughead Jones would never leave her mind._

-

“And I think you can imagine what happened to me next” Jughead said, looking down at the floor.

“Jug” Kevin said from behind the camera. “There have been rumours flying around for years. Why haven't you addressed this before?”

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. “There was no point Kev. Everyone will believe what they want to believe. But after searching all the rumours and some of the things they were saying where pretty disgusting and I couldn’t let me children see that. They see me as their father and someone who is supposed to protect them, not an ex-gang member who yes done bad shit but never half of the things the press have said”

“So what rumours were false?”

He sighed. “Erm I never cut someone’s arm. That was someone else, I was just apart of the gang at the time and had no clue that was even happening. I only ever dealt weed, nothing more than that. Yeah I had a fair few fights but I have never used a weapon. You'd be applauded by my cutting skills so trust me I've never had any practice” he chuckled trying to make light of the subject.

“Obviously when the children are older, are you going to explain everything?”

“Of course. They deserve to know that their father isn’t the bad person that everyone has portrayed him. The thought of my own kids being scared off my is petrifying. If I'm being honest, they have already started asking questions because they've seen the sliced snake on my arm and they’re starting to get curious but I’ve dabbled around the truth because of their age. But once they truly understand I'll tell them everything they want to know”

Kevin nodded before turning to Betty. “And what were your feelings that night Betts?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I was already in so deep with him that the whole ‘ex gang member’ didn’t shock me as much as I thought it would have done. I was scared when I seen his friends turn up in the jackets but I think I was more scared for Jug and his safety”

Kevin smiled softly “I don’t think most girls would have done the same as you sweetie. No offence Jug but I would have ran and never looked back” he smirked playfully at the pair.

“Well its a good job, Betty isn’t like most girls isn't it?” He said, pulling Betty into his side and kissing her lips softly. She sighed into the kiss, suddenly wishing they were all alone.

“Aye where are the kids?” Kevin asked suddenly.

“Its Sunday kev” Betty smirked. “Oh my god. You're telling me I've missed a day out with V and the in laws to interview you?!” He screamed.

“Its alright tho because you’re making up for being our child right now” Jughead replied playfully with a wide smile.

Kevin rolled his eyes. “I don’t know how you put up with him” he said to Betty who just smiled and kissed the corner of her husbands mouth.

“Anyway... on with the story!”

-

_Betty paced for apartment for what seemed like the 50th time that night. She raced home and changed as quickly as she could before texting Jughead. She needed to know he was okay or at least still breathing at least._

_Betty: Jug please let me know you're okay._

_Betty: Come to mine after. Please. I need to know you’re okay._

_No replies came and she was slowly starting to lose hope. She decided that it wasn't good for her to pacing if he did eventually turn up. She was driving herself insane with worry and needed to sleep._

_-_

_She woke up with a jump. A knock at the door. She ran to it, flying it open to see Jughead standing there with a bloody face and holding a bloody rag to his arm._

_“Betts” he whimpered._

_She dismissed him, she dragged him into her apartment. Pointing to the stool she had at the breakfast bar for him to sit down on. He followed her orders as she went to grab the first aid kit as kept for desperate measures. At this moment she was glad she listened to her overreacting mother for demanding she get one._

_She pulled away the rag from his arm and gasped at the state that she seen. The once serpent tattoo that was there, now had a deep ‘X’ through it, as if it’s head had been cut off. She started getting to work, grateful that she had learnt first aid in high school as she nominated herself to be the one students came to before the nurse. Being an over achiever and all._

_It was tough and she had to apologise multiple times to the man in distress in front of her. But she got the cut cleaned and the stitches weren’t terrible but they would be alright for the night before they went to the hospital in the morning. She examined his face and was delighted to see she didn't have to do any more stitches. She cleaned the cuts and was relieved that there was no broken bones under the nasty bruises that were forming._

_“Betts” he whispered. “I'm so sorry”_

_She gasped. “Jughead, this isn’t your fault”_

_“It is. We were having the best date ever and I was so happy and then they come and ruin it” he laughed humourlessly. “I guess this is payback for not telling you about my past”_

_She creased his face. “This is our first date Jug. There is still so many things that I need to tell you and I'm sure it’s the same with you. We don’t want to rush and ruin something that could potentially be the best thing to happen to the pair of us”_

_“I don’t deserve you Betty Cooper” he rested his forehead against hers, breathing in her sent._

_“Sure you do” she smirked. “Now I know you’re probably knackered so why don’t we go to bed and talk about this in the morning?”_

_“I'll sleep on the couch Betts” Jughead protested._

_“You don’t have to Jug...”_

_“I have way more respect for you than that. And alls I can picture is you in that dress and I won't be able to control myself, I know I won't” he shrugged with a shy grin._

_She blushed, lowering her head. “Okay then Jug. But if your back puts out and you want to get comfy, there is space for you” she smiled shyly. “I’ll go and get you some spare blankets and pillows” she said before going down the corridor._

_He sighed heavily, sitting on the couch waiting patiently for her to come back. She returned for all the things for me and a pair of men’s sweats and oversized t-shirt. He raised his eyebrows._

_“Oh they’re my friend Kevin's. He comes to stay a few times a year and always leaves his shit” she giggled. “He's bigger than you so they should fit”_

_“Oh okay” he chuckled. “Thank you Betts, especially for tonight. Most girls would have ran a mile by now”_

_“Well I think we’ve established that I'm not like most girls” she giggled before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. “Good night Jughead”_

_He watched her walk away towards her room before saying goodnight. He watched her shut her door before he started to undress and make himself at home in a place with was so unfamiliar but at the same time, its the first time he had ever felt safe._

-

_Betty woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs filling her apartment. She looked over at the time and seen it was nearly midday. She never slept in this late but then she remembered the events of the night before realised she probably needed it. She walked over to her mirror to make sure she look presentable to Jughead. She knew he wouldn't care but at the same time she wanted to look nice._

_“Oh something smells good in here” she said as she walked out of her room. Her smile turned brighter when she seen him, all comfortable in the sweatpants she gave him and the top which could fit him and her in it as well. He looked up to her and smiled._

_“Well its the least I could do since you patched me up last night and looked after me” he smiled softly._

_She sat on the stool at her island, facing the handsome man in front of her. “Hows your arm?”_

_He shrugged “I think it’ll be fine. A very good and sexy nurse looked after it pretty good last night” he winked._

_“Oh sexy was she? Maybe you can take her out on a date next time” she winked back, as he put the plate of food in front of her._

_“Oh trust me. I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure she goes on a date with me” he chuckled, before sitting next to her and starting to eat his breakfast as well._

_After the pair of them had finished and Betty cleaned the dishes. They settled onto the couch to watch a film but Betty couldn't care less about the film. She wanted to know everything about what happened last night and most importantly why it happened._

_“I can hear your brain going into overdrive you know?” He chuckled against her ear._

_She sighed, turning to face him. “What was last night all about Jug?”_

_He shrugged. “I was in the serpent’s for like 4 years. I joined when I was in high school and before my book got published I told them I wanted out but you can’t just walk away from something like that. But I did. Basically went undercover and to be honest it was only gonna be a matter of time before one of them found me. Unfortunately for me it was when I was with you”_

_“Why did you want out?”_

_“Because its not me Betty. Yes, I've done some bad shit with them, I've manipulated people into doing stuff, even made grown men cry but I knew I was just spiralling out of control. It was either end up dead or get out. So the book I write was sent off and it got published so quick, that I didn't even have time to blink. Next thing I had money in my account which never happened before and was thrown into a meeting to make it into a film. Its been a busy year and getting out of the serpents doesn't just take one day. Unfortunately last night was the first of many...”_

_Betty gently ran her fingers over the tattoo that was now beheaded to an extent. “The only way to kill a serpent is to chop off it’s head” she whispered, taking in the scar that was forever be there now._

_“You’re very smart Cooper. That’s our moto” he rolled his eyes._

_“Them people who came for you last night didn’t look much older than us...”_

_“They aren't” he scoffed. “Believe it or not. They're actually my friends, they just had to get me to the place to meet ‘Tall Boy’ and they left. They wanted nothing to do it and they dropped me off her safely, apologising. They're sorry for scaring you as well” he chuckled._

_Betty was shocked. “They didn’t seen very approachable”_

_“If I was wearing a jacket would you think I was approachable?”_

_She sighed. “Thats true. You’d probably scare me, it just helps I know what a sweetheart you actually are underneath that bloody and bruised face” He chucked._

_“Gee, thanks babe” he rolled his eyes._

_She laughed and snuggled into him, as he wrapped an arm around her. He gently kissed her hair. “I'm sorry for not telling you betts”_

_“Aye, we’ve all got a past” she shrugged._

_He sensed the mood change and brought her closed to his body. “Do you wanna talk about it?”_

_She shook her head. “I think we’ve had enough doom and gloom for one day don’t you think?” She giggled._

_“But I will tell you. Soon”_

_“I know babe, I know” he sighed contently, focusing on the movie that was playing in front of him. He decided in that moment that there was so place better than Betty Cooper’s arms and he wanted them to stay like this forever._

-

Kevin left home early to go and greet his boyfriend who was finally back. When V and FP brought their children back they were all fighting their sleep, so Betty chased them upstairs to bed so she could spend her night with her husband. She checked that everything was off downstairs before retiring to her room to find her husband in bed reading ‘Beloved’ by Jim Morrison for the 60th time. She giggled before climbing in next to him and snuggling under his arm.

“Um... and how many times have you read this now?” She giggled.

“I've lost count” he sighed, before placing it down and his bedside table and turning to take his wife in his arms. She squealed loudly as he threw her underneath him. She looked up and after all these years couldn't get over his handsome features and how he was hers. She ran her fingers through his hair.

“Are you okay after today?” She whispered, placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He nodded, dipping his head down towards her neck. Leaving soft kisses and he went, he lifted her shirt up and she took matters into her own hands and threw it off her body.

He groaned against her skin and continued his assault all the way down until he reached the top of her shorts. He looked up playfully.

“Why Mr Jones... what are you doing down there?” She giggled, feeling hot all over. He chuckled against her skin, before moving back up until he reached her mouth and taking her for a sensual kiss. It left her breathless and she knew that no one else in this world could have that effect on her. She pulled away and seen the love in his eyes. She loved this man more than she could explain and she never wanted to be without him.

“Betts?” he asked quietly.

“Ummmm?”

“I want to have another baby” he whispered.

“I'm sorry... what?!” She screamed.

Jughead chuckled against her neck. “You know how much I love our babies and I wouldn’t mind having another one. But I want this one to look like you”

She scoffed “and you are going to carry this one and give birth to it?! Also we already have 3 children and they all look like you. I'm gonna be outnumbered yet again and you know it” she giggled.

“You know I'm always here to cheer you on” he laughed, he kissed his way down her body again, making her lift her bottom so he could pull her shorts down.

“Christ baby, even after all these years. I'll never get enough of you...” He gasped looking down at her naked body.

She blushed under his stare. “Jug... I'll give you as many babies as you want” she whispered.

He smiled brightly, lying down onto of her. She groaned when she felt him hard against her core. “Really?!”

She gasped. “I'll give anything Juggie, you know that” she giggled when he raced to get his boxers down.

“I think now is the perfect opportunity to start” he moaned against her mouth and he drove her out of her mind. The first of many times off the night.


End file.
